Remember Me
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Always There. Terra and Aqua are together now, the organizaton is up to somthing. How will this affect Terra and Aqua?</html>


Remember Me- Part 1

Chapter 1: Was This a Mistake?

"I'm stuffed." Ventus said, rubbing his belly. "Me too." Terra said. "Me three." Aqua added. "What shall we do?" Terra asked and grabbed Aqua's hand and started to swing it back and forth. "What about a walk?" Aqua suggested. "Walk walk walk! Is that a you guys do?" "Well..." Terra scratched his head. "Never mind... Just call me when you find somthing fun to do." Ventus exited the dining hall. "What's gotten into him?" Terra said to Aqua. "I think the whole "dating" idea might have him feeling a little..." "A little what?" "You know, awkward." "Oh..." Terra never really thought about how Ven felt about all this. "Maybe we should go talk to him. Aqua suggested." "Alright."

"There he is." Aqua said looking off into the distance. "Where is he going?" Terra asked. "I don't know, let's go find out." They started walking in Ven's direction, who was slowly getting out of sight. "Great, I can't see him anymore." Terra said. Aqua sighed. "Aqua, whats wrong?" He said concerned. "Terra... Do you think we made a mistake?" Terra took Aqua's hand and stared in her bright blue eyes. "I did this for you Aqua, for us." "Yes I know..." She looked quickly at him then turned away. "But don't you think by us together, we are just pushing Ven away even more? And what happend to all of us just hanging out and being friends?" "Well um... What are you saying?" "It can't just be us all the time, Ven needs us too." "Well played Aqua." They both turned around to see a guy in a black coat. At least, they zthought it was a guy... "Who are you?!" Terra stepped in front of Aqua and materialized his Keyblade. "I'm Marluxia."

Ch 2: Meet Marluxia

"What are you doing here?!" Terra tightened his grip on the Keyblade. "Don't bother, your little Keyblade can't help you now." "Terra just let the woman explain." "I'm a guy." Marluxia said. Aqua and Terra leaned in trying to get a better look. "What's with the pink hair?" Terra asked. "I don't know, I kinda like it... Terra, can you dye your hair like that?" "No way! Do you want me to be mistaken for a girl too?!" "SILENCE!" Marluxia slammed his scythe down on the ground, making pink petals swirl around him. "Ooooo flower power, what are you gonna make us do? Stop and smell the roses?" Terra taunted. "That's enough!" He said. "I was sent here on a mission." "And that was?" Aqua said. "To eliminate Terra". "What! No!" Aqua materialized her Keyblade. "I won't let you do that!" "That's just the way things have to be." Marluxia raised his hand towards Terra and shot a blast of air, knocking him back a few feet. "Terra! You'll pay for that!" Aqua charged towards him, but as she ran Marluxia open a dark portal and vanished. "No! Get.. back here!" She panted. Terra groaned. "Oh my gosh Terra!" She ran back to him. "Terra are you okay?!" "Um... Who's Terra?"

Ch3: Memories

"Terra stop playing, are you okay?" "I think so... What just happend exactly?" "Some guy named Marluxia just knocked you down that's all..." "Who's that?" "He was just here a few minutes ago Terra." "And why do you keep calling me Terra?" "Because that's your name?" "Is it?" He pondered. "Oh no... I need to get Ven..." "Who?" "Just come with me." Aqua held out her hand to help him up. "How do I know I can trust you?" "Um, we're a couple?" "Couple?! We just met!" Terra got up on his own. "Just follow me okay?" "Alright alright." 'Gee bossy.' Terra thought to himself. They both left to find Ventus.

Aqua saw someone in the distance. "Ven!" She yelled. "Do you know this guy?" "He's our best friend." "Really? I never seen him before in my life..." "We need to catch up with him!" Aqua started running. "I hope she knows what she's getting herself into." Terra thought and ran after her. "Ven!" She yelled almost in his reach. "Oh, hey Aqua..." "Listen I need your help, somthing is wrong with Terra!" Then he ran up to them and joined their conversation. "Why are we here?" Terra looked around at the trees confused. "Come on Terra, what's gotten into you?" Ventus joked. "Stop calling me that!" He said annoyed. "My name is!... I can't remember... Ugh!" He stomped his feet in frustration. "Is this some kind of joke you guys are trying to play?" Ven asked. "No, this is serious! You need to help!" Aqua cried out. "What happend, exactly?" "We left the dining hall looking for you, we talked a bit... Then this "guy" showed up saying his name was Marluxia and threatened to kill Terra!" "Then what?" "He just knocked him down with a blast of air and vanished!" "Hmmm..." Ventus stood in thought. "What are you thinking?" "His behaviour..." "What about it?" "Him being knocked down, not being able to remember... I think Terra has amnesia." "Amn- what?" "I read it in a book once." "What is it?" "When someone isn't able to remember stuff." "That explains a lot..." "What can we do?" "Take him home, let him rest." "Okay… Amnesia?" She thought. "What does this mean? What's going to happen to Terra..."

Ch 4: Please Remember

Ventus and Aqua brought Terra back to his house. "Wow, nice place you got here!" Terra said surprised. "Considering it's yours." Ventus laughed. "This is mine?" He looked around then ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Hmm, I'm not a bad looking guy." He smirked. "Yeah, I know." Aqua came up behind him and looked at him with loving eyes. "Umm, yeah... Anyways... What exactly happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?" "We are still trying to figure that out...""You don't even remember what you ate for breakfast? Or us hanging out? Or us?" "No no and no." "Pssst, Aqua." Ven whispered. He peeked over the corner and tilted his head a few times to the left meaning he wanted to talk with her. "One sec Terra." "Kay..." "What is it Ven?" "It said in the book that we shouldn't try and push ourselves on him." "So?" "We have to let his memory come back on his own, without any help." Aqua frowned. "Now what?" She hung her head in disappointment. "Let's let him rest and come back later." "Okay." She sighed. "You should get some sleep Terra." She said. "Oh, okay. And umm..." He tried to think of her name... "It's Aqua." "And Aqua...thanks." "No prob." She smiled, then Ven and Aqua left him to rest. "Terra, please remember soon... Because I miss you..." She said to herself and continued walking.

Ch 5: Now what?

"How can he not remember somthing as important as our relationship?" Aqua said. "I'm sure he didn't mean to..." Ventus tried to comfort her. "He couldnt even remember my name..." "He didn't remember mine either Aqua." "Oh I'm sorry Ven, It's just..." "Hard, I know..." "What can we do?" She stopped and stared at the ground. "What if we get help?" Ven suggested. "Ven! Your a genius!" She perked up. "But who?" "Umm... Let's see Merlin again!" "Let's go then!" She took Ventus's hand and ran off.

When they got to his tower they stopped and looked at the door. "Hmm this is new..." There were buttons beside the door and cameras above them. "Aqua..." Ven whispered. "We are being watched!" "No duh." Then Aqua pressed a button. "Hello? Merlin? It's Aqua and Ven." Then a projection was shown beside them. "Aliens!" Ven screamed and hid behind Aqua. "Calm down Ven, it's just a hologram." "Oh... Psshhh, I knew that... "He stepped out from behind her. "Hi friends, I'm not here at the moment because I left on vacation, but I will be back in a few weeks. By the way, like the new system? I just got it installed. Aloha!" "Great, now what?" Aqua pouted. "I guess wait until Terra can get his memory back." "But what if he doesn't Ven?" "Don't worry Aqua." He hugged her. "We will help him. We did it before, we can do it again." "Your right... This can't last long... But there still has to be some other way..."

Ch 6: This Will Take a lot of Work...

The two walked back to Terra's place to check up on him. They just walked right in guessing he was asleep. "I'll make us supper." Ven said. "I'll check up on Terra in his room." Aqua said. *Knock knock*. "Terra are you awake?" He opened the door. "Yeah, I'm up." Can I umm, come in?" She asked. "Okay." "When did you wake up?" "Not too long ago..." "How are you feeling?" "Good, I'm just trying to remember stuff..." "Don't think too hard. Ventus said your memory will come back on its own... But, do you remember anything at all?" "Not really..." "Well, Ven is making supper." "Who is he again?" "Blonde, spikey hair that defies gravity?" "Oh, okay." "It should be done soon if you want to come out." "In a minute..." 'Gee, I hope this won't take long...' She thought and walked out. "It's so weird trying to hold back my feelings..."

"How's the cooking going Ven? Smells good." "It's fish cakes." "I'm sure Terra will like that..." "How you holding up?" Ventus asked. "Oh..." She was caught a bit off guard. "Everything's fine... He just needs us as friends first..." "We are gonna have to teach him how to do stuff from now on..." Ventus said. "Yeah, starting tomorrow." "What are we eating?" Terra walked in the room. "Fish cakes, and they're done." They all sat around the table and ate. Aqua kept catching herself staring at Terra. 'Dang it Aqua...' She said to herself. 'Can't you play it cool for once? It must of been his shiny chocolate brown hair, chiseled features and his personality... Stop staring at him! Now he's really gonna think your weird...' "So um, how do you like the fish?" Aqua asked. "Love it." He smiled and kept eating. "In fact it's familiar..." Ven and aqua both looked at him. 'Will he remember he likes seafood?' Ventus thought. "But, I can't put my finger on it... Thanks for the meal though." He went back to his room. "This will take a lot of work..." Aqua looked at Ven.


End file.
